This invention relates to a plastic laminate construction and a method for making thereof, and in particular, a plastic laminate construction capable of being painted without the use of primer and which is more suitable for use in connection with light sources and furniture.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,603 to utilize laminates as an outer decorative coating, and in particular for use with furniture. In the prior art, a transparent acrylic sheet is coated with an acrylic paint coating composition on one side in a predetermined color and decorative pattern. The coated sheet is attached to a backing member or to furniture utilizing a solvent based cement as an adhesive.
Although satisfactory, because of the use of a solvent based cement with acrylic paint a primer between the paint layer and the adhesive must be used as a barrier to protect the paint layer from the solvents in the paint. The primer dulls the paint colors which are no longer as aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, the prior art laminate becomes overly opaque and therefore does not lend itself for use in furniture such as lampshades where a light source is placed behind the laminate construction. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a plastic laminate construction which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.